The Proposal
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: When Stan learns that Wendy's pregnant he decides to do the right thing and propose to her. Will she accept? Not a slash Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Ok, I know I haven't finished _The One_ yet, but that's because I'm suffering from some serious writer's block. So as soon as I figure out what to write next then I will continue. Suggestions are always welcomed. So here's my new story I hope you like it, it's something that came to my mind at the spare of the moment so I decided to put it in writing before I forgot. This may be a one shot, but I'm not sure yet. **

* * *

The Proposal

Stan Marsh, age 24, was just waking up getting ready for his daily routine. He started out by washing his face and brushing his teeth. Afterwards, he hoped in the shower. After getting out of the shower he was preparing to get dressed when he saw a sad look upon his girlfriend of ten years Wendy's face. "What's wrong babe?" He asks her.

She sighs. "I'm not feeling well."

"What's wrong with you," he puts his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I've been throwing up all morning long. That…and other things."

"Other things like what?"

"Personal female things."

"Well honey, maybe you should go see a doctor."

"I am, I have an appointment today at 11."

"Good, do you need me to come with you?"

"NO! I'm capable of going on my own."

"Well…ok." Stan gets dressed and grabs his briefcase. "Well, I'm out of here sweetie. Call me if you need me." He kisses her on the forehead.

"I will, I'll let you know what the doctor-" She runs off to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" He calls out to his girlfriend.

"I'm sure!" She yells back. Stan heads out.

* * *

Later that morning, Wendy is at the waiting room in the doctor's office.

"Ms. Testaburger." A nurse calls out. Wendy heads back into the examining room. The nurse asks her a few questions (ladies you know what questions I mean). "Doctor Moore will be in shortly." She smiles at her.

"Thank you." Wendy smiles back as the nurse leaves. Moments later the doctor shows up. "Hi, Ms. Testaburger I'm Doctor Moore. So you've been throwing up a lot lately. Have you been having any other symptoms?"

"Well I've missed a few periods, I've put on a few pounds, and my boobs have grown."

"You know what this could mean right?"

"Umm…no."

"It's possible that you're pregnant."

"Oh whatever. I know I'm not pregnant. My boyfriend and I always use protection. So pregnancy is out of the question."

"Well I want to take a blood test just to be sure."

"Ok, but you're only wasting your time." The doctor administers the test. "I'll be back in a moment with the results." Doctor Moore leaves. 'Pregnant? That's crazy…I can't be pregnant. Stan and I didn't want to have kids until we were at least 30 and married…then again it's always been my dream to be a mother.' Wendy thinks. 'How am I going to break this to Stan?' Moments later, Doctor Moore returns. "Well Ms. Testaburger, it's confirmed, you ARE pregnant."

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean for you to actually shut up, I meant…oh never mind. How can I be pregnant?"

"Well you see when a man and a woman-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know all about the birds and the bees ok. This is going to kill Stan."

"I'm sure you're boyfriend will be happy about this."

"I'm sure he will, he'll just…so how far along am I?"

"Well lie down on the examining table and we'll do an ultrasound to find out." Wendy does as she's told. Doctor Moor performs the ultrasound. "Well according to the ultrasound you're 10 weeks pregnant."

"Oh my, I'm further along than I thought."

"Well I want to prescribe you prenatal vitamins to take. They need to be taken daily."

"Ok I'll do that. I want my baby to have to best care."

"I want you to come back in three weeks for a check up. I want to make an appointment with the receptionist."

"I will. Thank you Doctor Moore."

"You're welcome, take care of yourself…and your baby." Wendy leaves. "How am I going to tell Stan? This is going to break his heart."

* * *

Later, Stan is at work talking with a client on the phone. "Yes Ms. Jones, we'll be sure to refinance that loan for you. Thank you for calling, if you have any other questions feel free to contact me at anytime. Have a good day." He hangs up the phone. He begins jotting down a few notes when he hears a knock on the door. "Come on in." Wendy comes in his office.

"Hi Stan."

"Wendy, hi. How did your appointment go?"

"My what?"

"Your doctor's appointment?"

"Oh that…it was ok."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what did they say?"

"I'm pregnant Stan."

Stan gives her a shocked look. "You're p-pregnant?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh my god, how far along are you?"

"Ten weeks. I'm sorry Stan, I know we said we were going to wait until we got married and-"

"Why are you apologizing? It's partly my fault too. You can't get yourself pregnant. I can't believe this! We're going to be parents. At least I'm having a child with the woman that I love." He hugs her. Wendy has tears in her eyes.

"Yeah…the woman you love." Wendy begins to cry.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Wendy smiles and wipes her tears. "I'm crying because I'm happy. I better go, I'm exhausted."

"Ok, and make sure you get something to eat too. I want a big strong baby."

"I will Stan."

"Good, I'll see you at home." He tries to give her a hug, but she pushes him away.

"Not now Stan."

"Why not? What is it?"

"I'm not in the mood for a hug right now. I'll see you later."

"But Wendy-"

"I said I'll see you later." She storms out of his office.

"That was weird…I wonder what's bothering her." He picks up the phone and calls his best friend.

"Hello?" Kyle answers.

"Hey dude, it's me."

"Oh hey, what's going on?"

"Dude, Wendy's pregnant!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, she just came to the office to break the news."

"I thought you guys used protection."

"We do, but you know that doesn't always protect you."

"There's a 99 chance that they do."

"Well I guess we fell into that 1 that it's didn't protect. So now we're going to have a baby."

"So…how do you feel it?"

"Well I'm a little nervous about it, I mean we didn't plan this, but I'm really excited at the same time."

"That's good. How does Wendy feel?"

"I'm not quite sure. I mean she hesitated to tell me the news, and then she started crying, but told me they were tears of joy. Then as she was leaving I tried to hug her, but she pushed me away and just ran out of her."

"Maybe she doesn't want the baby."

"I'm sure she does. She's probably under a lot of stress that's all. Besides she always wanted to be a mom. I think I know what really had her upset."

"What?"

"Because we always said we wanted to get married before we had kids."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do the right thing…I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Stan, are you sure you want to do this? I mean come on dude, it's crazy to marry someone just because they're pregnant."

"I think it's the right thing to do. I mean we've been talking about getting married for quite some time now. So I really don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well good luck dude."

"Thanks, I guess I better leave early to go ring shopping. I only want the best for my soon to be wife. I'll talk to you later." The two guys hang up. "I think me proposing will make Wendy very happy. Dude, this is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

* * *

That evening, back attheir place, Stan finds Wendy sleeping. He shakes her. "Wendy, Wendy wake up." Wendy half-opens her eyes.

"Stan, what do you want? I'm really tired."

"There's something I want to show you in the living room."

"Can you show me later?"

"Oh come on. It won't be the good later."

Wendy sighs. "Fine Stan. Just give me a few minutes ok?"

"I'll be in the living room waiting." He leaves. Wendy gets out of the bed. 'I wonder what he wants to show me.' Wendy thinks. 'Might as well go and see what it is.' She walks out into the living and notices that Stan has set up a candle lit dinner. "You baked?"

"Yup, I made you're favorite…lasagna."

"Thanks, but um…I'm not really hungry."

"Honey you have eat something. If not for you then for the baby."

"I'll eat later." She turns to head back towards the bedroom, but Stan quickly stops her. "Wendy, wait!"

"Stan, I told you I'm tired and I'm not really hungry."

"I just want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Stan gets down on one knee. "Oh my God! Stan…?"

"Wendy, you know I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on. I've always dreamed of spending the rest of my life with you. I know it's been your dream too." Wendy starts crying. Stan is really nervous that he begins to sweat."So…Wendy Testaburger…oh man this is so hard to do…will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Stan pulls out a ring box with a diamond ring in it. Wendy doesn't say anything, she continues crying. "Well…do you?" Wendy continues to cry. "What's wrong? Why is my proposal upsetting you so much?"

"Stan…I…I…"

"You what? You accept?" Stan has a mile wide grin on his face. Wendy is now bawling.

"I CAN'T! I can't marry you Stan." Stan's heart sinks.

"Why can't you marry me? I love you and you love me. Plus we have to do the right thing by our child and get married before he or she is born."

"That's the problem Stan…the baby." She continues sobbing.

"What about the baby?"

"The baby _isn't _yours." She continues crying. At this point Stan is now crying with her.

**Well I don't want to say that this is the end because it might not be. That all depends on you guys! So please review, I love reading reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Fucking writer's block. I hope you guys like the second chapter as there will be more to come. Don't think I forgot about _The One_ because I haven't again...writer's block. **

**This chapter is in Stan's POV**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 2

"The baby _isn't _yours!" Says a broken Wendy. I quickly sit up. I couldn't believe it. I've loved Wendy for years. How could she do this to me? After she broke the news to me she left to go stay with her friend Bebe. I'm not going to let this go like that. I need answers. How could the woman I love and the woman who says she loves me cheat on me like this? I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

I headed to the kitchen to fix a bowl of cereal. How can I eat? All I can think about is Wendy and the baby. "The baby isn't yours…the baby isn't yours…the baby isn't yours!" Those words continue to ring in my ears. My eyes begin to well up, but I hold back my tears. This isn't the time for me to be crying. I have to see Wendy. I have to see her right now!

* * *

Once I arrived at Bebe's house, I was a bit hesitant about ringing the doorbell. Eventually I did ring it and Bebe answered the door.

"Stan…hi…I didn't expect to see you here."

"Bebe, I need to talk to Wendy."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Why?"

"She just doesn't…bye." Bebe tries to close the door on me, but I stick my foot in the door.

"Bebe…please…I have to see her. I really do." My eyes begin to well up again.

"Can't you just give her some space?"

"I did that last night. Please just give me 5 minutes to talk to her."

"Fine…because I agree, you guys really need to talk." She lets me in the house. "She's upstairs in the guest bedroom."

"Thank you so much! I owe you one." I give Bebe a hug just before I head up to her guest room. I go in the guest room and I find Wendy sitting on the bed crying. I quietly knock on the door. "Wendy?"

Wendy quickly wipes her eyes. "Stan? What are you doing here? I told you I don't want to see you!"

I sit down next to her. "Why are you pushing me away? We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There's plenty to talk about. First off, why did you cheat on me? I thought you love me?"

"I do love you…"

"Then why did you cheat on me?"

"Well remember a few months ago when you were away on business?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well while you were gone, I was feeling pretty lonely. And I went out to the bar one night and some guy bought me a drink. We talked for a while. Later, we went back to his place and we started kissing and stuff and eventually we…did the deed."

My jaw drops. "Why didn't you use protection?"

"We just got so caught up in the moment that we didn't stop to think about that."

"You always made sure we used protection…" I try to fight back the tears.

"Please don't cry Stan. I'm sorry this happened and that you had to find out this way."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

She lowers her head. "The truth is…I…"

"You what?"

"I never planned on telling you…"

"Why not?"

"I didn't want you to be hurt…like you are now…"

"I…I…see…"

"Are you ok?"

I'm still trying so hard to hold back my tears. How can she be so insensitive? Asking me if I'm ok? "What do you think Wendy? Do you THINK I'm ok?"

"Please don't yell at me Stan…"

"I can't believe that…I have to go…" I run out of the room. I hear her calling for me to come back, but I don't answer her. I'm rushing to get out of here and away from her as quickly as possible. Bebe stops me on the way out the door.

"Did you get things resolved?" She asks me.

"No, look I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to go." I walk out the door. Wendy comes down the stairs. "Is he gone?"

"Yes. I told you that your affair would come back to haunt you."

"I know, but I didn't want to hurt him. I really didn't. He's so good to me. He didn't deserve any of this and now I don't think he'll ever forgive me after this." Wendy breaks down into tears as Bebe comforts her.

* * *

I'm racing in my car. I'm trying to hurry up and get home. I don't want to take the chance of Wendy following me. I know she knows where I live since she's lives there too, but I just don't her around me right now. I ran a couple of red lights and guess what…I don't care. I think I'm going to make a stop at Kyle's house before I head home since it's on my way. I pound on Kyle's door. Please let him be home, it's a time like this where I could use my best friend. Kyle finally answers the door.

"Damn dude, why are you knocking like you're the goddamn police. What the hell is…" He notices that I'm standing at his doorway sobbing. "Dude…what happened?"

"Can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

"Sure, come on." We go in and sit in the living room. "What's the matter? Did Wendy turn down your marriage proposal?"

"Yeah she did…"

"Dude, I'm sorry to hear that. You must be devastated."

"There's more to it…"

"What?"

"The baby she's carrying…it's…it's…not mine!" I begin breaking down at this point. It's bad enough just thinking about it, but it's even worse when I say it out loud.

"How is that possible? She loves you."

"She cheated on me when I went on that business trip a few months ago."

"With who?"

"I don't know, I don't even want to know. I just can't believe she cheated on me and kept it from me."

"Did she say why she kept it from you?"

"Because she didn't want to hurt me."

"That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. So now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I still love her Kyle, and at some point in time I _would_ like to work things out. Just right now, I need space."

"I don't blame you. But hey, if you need anything at all, you know I'm here right?"

"Thanks dude. I think I'm going to go."

"Are you sure you want to be alone?"

"Yeah I'm sure." I head out. I _do_ want to be alone, just not at home. Everything about our place reminds me of her. I think I could go for a drink…or two. I usually don't drink, but with the way I'm feeling right now I'm going to go for it.

* * *

As soon as I make it to the bar I order a Bone Crusher. As soon as I get it, I immediately take it to the head. Suddenly someone sits down next to me. It turns out to be Kenny. "Hey Kenny."

"Hey Stan, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm having bad day so I figured I could use a drink. Another Bone Crusher please!"

"Bone Crusher? You do realize that drink consists of about five different liquors right?"

"So?"

"So…it will fuck you up…"

"I don't care." I say as I down my second Bone Crusher. I give the bartender a signal that I want another one.

"Dude, what's up with you?"

"Wendy's…pregnant…"

"And you're drinking because of that? Isn't that a good thing?"

"It should be…but some other dude got her knocked up."

"Damn, I'm sorry."

"Don't be…when I find out who that mother fucker is, I'm going to rip his nuts off and hand them to him."

"Damn I wouldn't want to be that guy's shoes."

"I'm going to teach him a lesson about fucking my girl. GIVE ME ANOTHER BONE CRUSHER!"

"Stan, I think you've had enough. I mean dude, you NEVER talk like this. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Worry about that douche bag that was banging my girl while I was out of town. Where the hell is my drink?"

"Bartender, can you please give me his bill?"

"Bill? I'm not ready to go…"

"Yes you are. You've had enough. I'm going to pay your bill and take you home." Kenny does just that.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the sound of the phone ringing. Goddamn my head is killing me and who the fuck is calling so early? "Hello?" I answer in a tired and annoyed tone.

"Stan, it's me…Wendy." Why the fuck is she calling me? Hasn't she done enough damage? "What is it Wendy?"

"I think we need to finish our chat from yesterday. I didn't like how you left." Either this girl is dense or she's really insensitive.

"I'm not up for talking right now."

"Well I hope you are in an hour because I'll be there then. Bye." She hangs up. Ugh, I feel like shit and she's only going to make me feel worse. I guess I better get this over with.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. The father of Wendy's baby will be revealed in the next chapter. Have any ideas on who it might be? Next chapter will be up ASAP. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's Chapter 3. It's a pretty short chapter...and that's about all I have to say about that. Here it is.**

**Wendy's POV**

* * *

Chapter 3

Well I'm almost at the apartment. I guess there isn't much more I can say to Stan. I just can't let things end the way they did. Poor Stan, I honestly never meant to hurt him I really didn't. I won't blame him if he never forgives me for this.

I'm finally here. I unlock the door and hear the sound of Stan throwing up coming from the bathroom. I knock on the bathroom door. "Stan, are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine!" He yells back just before he vomits again. Moments later he comes out of the bathroom. The poor guy looks like hell. His hair is a mess, his eyes are blood shot red, and he's still wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday except they have vomit on them.

"Stan…what on earth happened to you?"

"I went out drinking last night."

"You never drink. Why did you do that?"

"Why do you think Wendy?"

"I never meant for you to go out and drink over this."

"Well what's done is done. Now I know you didn't come over here to talk about me drinking, so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I sigh. "I didn't like how you left yesterday and I think we should talk more about this."

"What else is left to say?"

"We need to talk about our future together…or lack thereof…"

"Did you come over here to break up with me?"

I lower my head. I don't want to do this, but I have to do the right thing for my baby. "Answer me Wendy!" Stan demands.

"Yeah…I did." Uh-oh, I knew this was coming. He's going to cry I can see his eyes welling up now.

"I just figured we were going to give each other some space for awhile that's all."

"We _are_ going to give each some space…indefinitely."

"I can't believe this. Indefinitely? Why Wendy? Why? Wasn't I good enough boyfriend?" He begins breaking down in tears. Poor baby, I feel so bad.

"I'm going to do what's right for my baby and be with its father."

"And just throw everything we have away?"

"I want my baby to have both its mother AND father in its life. So me and him are going to get together."

"Who is he? I want to know who he is!"

"That's not important Stan…"

"Damnit Wendy! I need to know who stole…the love of my life from me!" He starts wailing again. I hate seeing him like this. I wish there was something I could do to ease his pain.

"It would only hurt you more if you knew."

"Please Wendy, you have to tell me who it is. Do I know him?"

"Just don't worry about it ok." He continues breaking down more than ever. I can't stand here and watch him like this. I comfort him. "Shh…it will be ok…it will be ok." I say quietly while rubbing his back.

"It will NEVER be ok Wendy. How could you treat me like this? I thought you loved me?"

"I _do _love you Stan. I really do."

"Then why did you have to go and cheat on me? I've never, EVER cheated on you!"

"I know you haven't. I'm sorry I cheated. I'm only human Stan and accidents like this happen all the time."

"If you wanted to be with someone else why didn't you just dump me a long time ago?"

"I told you it just happened. I was lonely while you were gone."

"Please tell me who he is Wendy…please." He pleaded. I really want to, but the time isn't right.

"I can't Stan, I just can't. Please respect my wishes." I think now would be the perfect time for me to get out of here. "I better go, I'll come back and get my stuff later."

I turn to leave when suddenly Stan grabs my hand. I turn around and see that he's on his knees and is still crying. "Please don't leave me…"

"Get up Stan. Don't do this to yourself."

"I need you Wendy! I can't live without you. Look, I don't care who the father of your baby is; I'll help you raise the baby. We can get married and be a real family."

"I'm sorry, but that's out of the question. Now, please let's end things now. I'm sorry and always know that I love you." I jerk my hand away from him and open the door.

"No Wendy don't go! Please don't go!" I leave closing the door behind me. I can't even look at him. I really hate seeing him like that. He opens the door. "Come back Wendy please! Don't leave me! I love you!" I keep on walking, but I can hear him yelling and crying down the hall. I'm sorry Stan, I know you're hurting, but at the same time I have to do the right thing for my baby.

* * *

Now I'm back at Bebe's place. I feel like the biggest jerk right now. How can I treat my boyfriend of 10 years this way? Well that really doesn't matter now, the most important person I need to think about now is my baby. I have to do what's right by them. Bebe just arrived home.

"How did your talk with Stan go?" She asks me.

"I dumped him."

"You didn't?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I had to. I'm going to be with the father of my baby."

"But what about Stan? He loves you and he doesn't care who the father of your baby is."

"Stan and I are through. You're going to have to accept that and so is he."

"How did he take it?"

"How do you think? He broke down in tears and asked me who the father was. Then he kept begging me not to leave him."

"Did you tell him who the father is?"

"No."

"Why the hell not? He needs to know!"

"It's really none of his business Bebe. Besides, it would only hurt him more."

"I think I'm going to go see if he's ok."

"You go do that. I'm going to go see you know who." Bebe rolls her eyes just before we go our separate ways.

* * *

"So what have you decided?" He asked me.

"I decided I want to be with you. Our baby needs both its mom and dad present."

"Good I'm glad. How did Stan take it?"

"Not too good, but it doesn't matter it's over now."

"So he won't make any trouble for us?"

"He doesn't even know your identity. I'm going to keep it that way for as long as I can. Besides, he's not like that so I doubt we'll have anything to worry about."

"Oh ok. You know I've always loved you Wendy. I'm really glad that we're having a baby and starting a life together."

"To be honest with you…I've always had for you deep down inside…Cartman." Cartman and I hug each other and then begin making out.

**So most of you were right! Cartman's the daddy. Don't worry Stan WILL find out...maybe in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Please R&R if you want me to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's Chapter 4. It's kind of short, but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!**

**Stan's POV**

* * *

Chapter 4

I'm still in shock over what happened. How could this be happening? I totally didn't see this coming. Well most of her belongings are still here I guess I might as well pack them up for her. The sooner she's out of my life the better. I head into the living room to find a suitcase and the first thing I see are pictures of her all over the place. UGH! I can't take this! I pick them up and begin throwing them up against the wall. There's a lot of glass on the floor, but who cares I can clean that up later. I pick up a picture of Wendy and me. It was picture taken on her 21st birthday, one of my favorite pictures. My eyes begin to well up, damn we used to be so happy. I pick it up to throw it when my door suddenly opens. It turns out to be Bebe. "What are you doing here?" I ask her rudely.

"I'm sorry to just barge in. I was going to knock, but I heard crashing sounds coming from your apartment and I saw that the door was cracked so I figured I would just come on in."

"Well what do you want?"

"I came to check on you to see how you're doing."

"Well as you can see I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me. You're throwing pictures of Wendy around…"

"I want her out of my life and I think this is the easiest way to do it." I slam the picture in my hand into the wall. A piece of glass from the picture frame bounces back and ends up cutting my hand pretty deep. "SHIT!" I shout out.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Can you please leave? I want to be alone right now!"

"I'm not going to leave you here like this. You're hurting and you really shouldn't be alone."

"I told you I'm fine now get OUT!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"I'm telling you to leave! Take your friend's belongings with you!" I go in the bedroom and grab all of Wendy's clothes out of the closet and give them to Bebe.

"You really should take care of that hand of yours."

"You really should mind your own business. I can take care of myself without any advice from YOU!"

"I'm just looking out for you that's all."

"I'm a grown man, I can look out for myself." Bebe heads into the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing?" She comes out of the bathroom with a wet rag and begins to wipe the blood off of my hand. "I can do that myself."

"Well you're not doing it so I figured that since I'm here I might as well." She smiles at me. Suddenly, I begin to break down…something I've been doing too much of lately. Bebe puts her arms around me and I cry in her arms. "There, there, it will be ok…it will be ok."

"Don't you get it Bebe? I will NEVER be ok! Wendy is the love of my life!" I cry even harder.

"I know she is, but you have to move on…she did. You're only going to end up hurting yourself in the end."

"Bebe, you have to tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"Who is he? Who's the guy that stole the love of my life away from me?"

"Stan, that's not my place to tell you…"

"Come on Bebe please. I have to know."

"I can't. You really should ask Wendy."

"I already did and she wouldn't tell me either."

"Then I really shouldn't be the one to tell you. I can't betray my best friend's trust like that."

"Bebe, I'm your friend too. Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"Well…not really. I mean you know the father ISN'T you, so it's really none of your business."

"None of my business? I've been with the girl for 10 years and she gets pregnant by another man while we're still dating and you say that's none of my business? Well I sure as hell think that it is my business. Now you came over here to make sure I was ok, well I'm telling you that I won't be ok until I know who the father is."

Bebe sighs. "Are you sure you really want to know the answer to that?"

"YES! I've only been asking that for the last 10 minutes. Now tell me who he is."

"It's Cartman…"

"Cartman? You mean Cartman as in…Eric Cartman? Fat ass?"

"Do you know of any other Cartmans?"

"No…"

"Ok then. So now you know. Now what? That doesn't change things now does it?"

"I guess not…I just never thought that…doesn't matter. Thank you for telling me Bebe."

"No problem, I guess I better get going. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I'll see you later." I show her out. I can't believe this…of all people Cartman? She cheated on me with him? Those two can't stand each other. How could they possibly have sex and create a life together? This doesn't make any sense to me. I have to talk to him. I don't know what I'm going to say, but I'm sure I'll think of something.

* * *

I'm driving slower than usual. It's not that I'm scared or anything, I just need extra time to think of the right words to say. Suddenly my cell phone rings. Who could possibly be calling? "Hello?" I answer.

"Dude, it's Kyle."

"Oh hey man what's going on?"

"Look, Bebe called me and told me that Cartman's the father."

"Well damn, she sure didn't hesitate to tell you like she did to me."

"Yeah, she told me so I could check on you. I called your house and there was no answer, so where are you?"

"I'm heading over to Cartman's house right now."

"Why?"

"I'm going to talk to him about the situation."

"What the hell are you going to say to him?"

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"Stan, for your own safety, turn around and go back home. Call him on the phone if you want to talk. Confronting him in person is only going to be trouble."

"Maybe for him, not for me."

"Well look at you trying to sound confidant, but seriously dude, let it go. At least give yourself some time to calm down before you talk to him. Have another talk with Wendy about it. Maybe the three of you can sit down and work it out together."

"I don't have anything else to say to her."

"Either way, chill out first before you go over there starting problems."

"Dude, I'm grown, I'll handle this my way."

Kyle sighs. "Ok…just PLEASE be careful."

"I will, I'll talk to you later."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will, bye." Kyle and I hang up. He did have a point. I am a little too emotional to go over there to confront Cartman. Hell, I'll admit I'm a little scared. Not scared of Cartman, just scared of how things are going to go down when I get there. Maybe I should take Kyle's advice and have all of us sit down and talk about it, but I really don't want to talk to Wendy right now. Maybe in time I can, but not now.

* * *

I'm pulling up into Cartman's neighborhood. It's not too late for me to turn around. NO! I'm here, I'm going to do this. Get out of the car and head to Cartman's house. I stand in front of the door and freeze. What's wrong with me? Why am I chickening out like this? I finally get the courage to knock. There's no answer so I knock again. Maybe he's not home. Suddenly the door opens and there's Cartman…other wise known as fat ass. That hasn't changed one bit. He has a few inches over me and about a good 100 pounds over me as well. I look at him and start moving my mouth, but there's no sound coming out.

"What the hell do you want Stan?"

"Cartman, I think it's time we had a talk…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 5.**

**Cartman's POV**

* * *

Chapter 5

"What do you want to talk about?" Stan decides to walk in my house. "Yeah sure come on in." I close the door. "What do you want Stan?"

"Where's your liquor cabinet?"

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow. "What makes you think we have a liquor cabinet?"

"I know your lush of a mother has to have one. But if you don't want to tell me I'll find it myself." He begins searching my kitchen until he comes across a small cabinet. "A-ha! Found it!" He opens it up and pulls out a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka and guzzles down about half a bottle.

"Ok, what the hell is this all about? You come to my house, you say you want to talk, you barge in, and go in my liquor cabinet. What's your deal?"

Stan slams the bottle down on the cabinet smashing it to bits. "You want to know what MY deal is?" He asks me slurring. "I deal you what my fucking deal is." He walks over to me. "My deal is you fucking my girlfriend and getting her pregnant! THAT'S WHAT MY DEAL IS!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down. You'll wake up Wendy and she needs her rest."

"Just tell me, why did you do this? Why? Of all the women in South Park, why did you have to sleep with my girlfriend?"

"You shouldn't have left her alone. She was miserable and lonely without you."

"I was away on business!"

"Well if you had of been at home taking care of business…especially in the bedroom she wouldn't have had to turn to me for comfort."

He looks at me in shock. "What the hell do you mean "especially in the bedroom"?"

I snicker. This kid can be so dense sometimes. I guess I have to spell it out for him. "Come on now Stan, you know your sex life wasn't that great. At least from what I heard anyway."

"W-what did you hear?"

"Wendy told me you're not that great in bed. She said that she had to fake all her orgasms."

His eyes start to well up. "Sh-she said that?"

"She sure did. She even told me that the first couple of times you guys had sex you threw up on her."

"She wasn't supposed to tell anyone that…" A tear drops from his eye. I almost feel sorry for his ass.

"Do you honestly think she would keep all that to herself? You know she's told Bebe and all her other little girlfriends."

"I can't believe it…" He wipes his eyes.

"That's not all Stan-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!" He covers his ears.

I uncover his ears. "You may want hear this."

He sighs. "Fine, what is it?"

"Well when you went on business, that wasn't the first or only time Wendy and I slept together. And this isn't the first time she's been pregnant."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"We had sex in high school…on prom night. She ended up pregnant then, but neither of us could afford to raise a baby and she didn't want to lose you either so she got an abortion."

"No wonder she wouldn't go to the after prom with me. How could you guys do this?"

"Wendy was ready for sex and you weren't. So she turned to someone who was ready. We had sex so many times after that it wasn't even funny. We fucked like rabbits. Even when you guys started having sex we still continued to do it. I don't think there's a time when we weren't."

"I don't believe you. You have to be making this up. Wendy wouldn't cheat on me like this and not for this long."

"I'm not making it up dude. Wendy never wanted to hurt you. She knows how emotional you can be and she didn't want to break your fragile heart. She cares about you and she might even love you, she just doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with you. I think she's happy about this baby because it made it easier for her to end things with you."

Stan starts crying at this point. "Why Wendy? Why did you do this to me? What about you Cartman? You're supposed to be my friend?"

"I never really liked you that much Marsh. You had the one I always wanted and that's Wendy. I've been in love with her since third grade. But now she's dumped you and she's with me and we're going to be together and raise our baby…TOGETHER!"

Stan finally loses it and punches me in the face. I look at him in shock and try to hit him back, but he grabs my arm. "If you touch me, I swear I will kill you!"

"Whoa, you just attacked me. Do you expect me to just let that go?"

"You brought this on yourself when you decided to sleep with my girl and then rub it in my face!"

"Actually she's your EX girl." I say smirking. He punches me again. This time I hit him back and before we know we're on the ground fighting. Wendy comes out of the room.

"Oh my god!" She screams. "Cartman! Stan! Stop fighting! Please!" We continue fighting and Wendy rushes over to us to stop it. She finally manages to pull Stan off of me. Stan wipes blood off of his mouth. He starts panting.

"This…isn't…over…yet!"

Wendy bends down beside me. "Are you ok baby?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Your nose is bleeding and you have a few cuts."

"I'm ok."

She looks over at Stan. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, thank you." He smiles at her. Wendy smiles, but her smile quickly turns into a frown. She walks over to Stan and slaps him across the face. "What was that for?"

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to confront Cartman about the baby."

"How did you even know he was the father?"

"Bebe told me."

"She did?"

"Yes, she told me what you didn't have to guts to tell me. Not only did I learn that Cartman was the father, but Cartman also told me that you guys have been having an affair since high school. Is this true?"

Wendy lowers her head.

"Well, is it?"

Wendy's eyes begin to well up, but she still doesn't say anything. I don't like where this is going. Stan grabs Wendy's arms and shakes her. "IS IT?" Ok, this is where I draw the line. I stand in between them.

"Don't fucking put your hands on her! She's pregnant for Christ sake!" I turn to Wendy who is now in tears. "Are you ok babe?" She nods and wipes her eyes. I turn towards Stan. "It's time for you to leave. You've over stayed your welcome."

"I want answers first!"

"You're not going to get them. You've upset Wendy, why don't you use what dignity you have left and leave!"

"Wendy, please tell me, is all that stuff Cartman said true?"

She wipes her eyes again and looks at him. "YES! Yes it's true!"

Stan starts crying again. "But why, I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you Stan, but after a few years I realized I wasn't in love with you."

"Then why did you lead me on for all these years? Why didn't you just dump me?"

"Because I didn't want to see you hurt. I hurt you once in 4th grade and I couldn't do that to you again. Believe it or not I really do care about you and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I'm hurt right now. I'm even more hurt then I was before."

"I just wanted to spare your feelings…"

"Fuck sparing my feelings. You should've been honest with me! I'm a big boy I can handle it."

"You obviously can't handle it or else you wouldn't be carrying on like this." I add in.

"SHUT UP! I think that I deserve some kind of explanation after ten years."

"I'm sorry you had to find all of this out like this." Wendy tells him.

"I bet you are. Well I'm glad I know how you really feel. Thank you Wendy. Thank you for wasting ten years of my life!" He turns to leave, but Wendy stops him.

"Look Stan I'm sorry I just-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear any more of your lies. I hate you!"

"You're just upset, you don't mean that."

"The hell I don't! I fucking hate you bitch! I hope you and this asshole have a nice life together!"

"Oh don't worry we will." I say with a smirk on my face. "Now do us all a favor and get out!" And with that he finally leaves. Out the door and out of our lives forever. Wendy breaks down and I comfort her.

"Why did you tell him?"

"I'm sorry, I just figured if I told him he would understand how we hooked up. I'm really sorry though. You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, he did deserve to know. The person I am mad at is Bebe. How could she reveal my secret after she swore me to secrecy?"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. It might have slipped out like it did with me."

"Yeah well I'm not letting that bitch get away with this! I'm going to make her pay!"


End file.
